


Home

by tony stork (empresswrit)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresswrit/pseuds/tony%20stork
Summary: Logan and Bruce being cute.One-shot.





	

His lips find Bruce's sweet spot. Almost immediately, the scientist's heart monitor goes off; a dark chuckle leaves Logan's lips.  
  
The weather outside is cool and calm-- typical for a brilliant Canadian day. They're laying in bed together, legs all tangled, bodies pressed firm.  
  
They're relishing in each other's scent: how Bruce smells like antiseptic and old books, how Logan smells like the woods and cologne. All of those smells are home to each individual, a home well fought.  
  
Banner has on one of those dorky looking button ups and khakis that crumple under Logan's weight.  
  
Howlett is wearing a red plaid shirt that's slightly unbuttoned at the top with some jeans.  
  
Bruce flushes as Logan's lips roam over his skin. He bites back a moan but it comes out anyway.  
  
Another dark chuckle breaks the tension.  
  
"Stop being so damn cute, Bruce," he says, placing a pointed kiss on the scientist's jaw.  
  
Logan's lips feel like wildfire on his skin. He shivers.  
  
That causes Logan to smile, to study Bruce under the light of the window.  
  
When he feels James's eyes upon him, Bruce opens his eyes and stares back at Logan with a smile in turn.  
  
The Canadian traps the American with his arms, moving to nuzzle Bruce with his nose. Bruce returns the gesture, and then Logan kisses him, causing his heart rate to spike and causing the world to quiet down.  
  
Their mouths click like no other mouths.  
  
Bruce shivers once again when Logan scoops his arms under Banner's neck and uses his hand to systematically pull the other closer and grip his hair.  
  
Logan knows Bruce's mouth. He has every molar memorized, every bump of his gums, every taste bud on his tongue. Logan has spent years getting to know Banner's mouth... and it still thrilled him, no matter how much time he spends exploring it.  
  
He hears the spike again, and so he let's Bruce come up for air. Their foreheads touch.  
  
The words of 'Calm down, we're going slow,' passes through their gazes, and then Banner is smiling, his hot mouth leaning up to nibble along Logan's neck.  
  
Logan cries out.  
  
It's Bruce's turn to chuckle.  
  
But the chuckle dies on his lips as Logan sucks Bruce's earlobe into his mouth. The scientist flushes, lids heavy-lidded with arousal and want.  
  
His fingers hitch up Logan's shirt, and he's doing what he always does: tracing the thick and taut cords of muscle of Logan's back.  
  
Logan stops in his suckling and sighs against Bruce, placing his forehead on the other's shoulder. He knows the drill.  
  
Banner's fingers trace complex and curious patterns along his spine. Logan is sighing softly, giving in to Bruce's gentle touches.  
  
_Bruce has always been so gentle._  
  
Banner had a way of approaching everything as if it were glass: if it was the gentle way of loving someone or of baking a cake... Bruce would do it in that manner.  
  
Bruce's thumbs gently slide along Logan's ribs, and the mutant's breath is stolen from him.  
  
He shudders.  
  
Bruce smiles and removes one of his hands to snatch one of the arms that is keeping him down.  
  
Logan looks at him, puzzled, until he smirks and presses his index finger to the other's lips.  
  
Bruce sucks it into his mouth without another word.  
  
Logan _growls_.  
  
The scientist continues working his mouth on the other's finger.  
  
Logan gives a small sigh and presses another finger to Bruce's lips, and thus, he accepts them.  
  
Banner stops sucking on them after a few moments. He pauses.  
  
Logan kisses him with the free moment, and they spend hours together: Logan moves in and out of Bruce until the poor man is shaking with the throes of passion and a certain restraint of the Hulk.  
  
When night falls and Logan lays awake, fingers tousling Banner's curls, he is smiling and content. The mild-mannered scientist is asleep, his head on the other's chest, Logan's heartbeat in his ears.  
  
His precious lover keeps him nice and warm.  
  
After a hum, Logan stares up at the moon-- glad that his home is with him and there for him to touch. He's lost so many houses to explosions that he's finally realized it's the people that make the houses _homes_ , and with Bruce, he could live in cardboard and it would still be a mansion to him.

He traces Bruce's jawline with a free hand and watches as the scientist moves in his sleep, tilting into the gesture.  
  
Banner has always been so innocent, too. So moral. So hopeful... so selfless.  
  
_So unlike him._  



End file.
